Game on!
by Rainbowstorm0906
Summary: Game start! A pair of eyes fluttered open. [ Diaya no ace fanfic ] [Isekai AU] Rated T for death of random things and some shippings in the team (more than 2 ships btw). Humor, adventure and romace.
1. Start!

**Anime: Diamond no ace**

 **Couple:**

\-- **Miyuki x Sawamura.**

\-- **Kuramochi x Ryosuke.**

\-- **Testu x Jun.**

 **Many mooooore!!!**

 **Genre: Romace, comedy and adventure**

 **Summary: Game start [Yes]** **No**

 **A pair of eyes fluttered open.**

 **[ Diaya no ace fanfic ] [Isekai AU]**

 **Disclaimer: Diamond no ace does not belong to me!!!!**

-

 ** _Prologue_**

-

Kuramochi looked around himself. It was black. He looked at his hands, he could see them clearly. It was not dark, the place he was in was just entirely black. Then, a bright white light appeared out of nowhere.

His first instinct was to run towards it, to which he did. He took off, running as fast as his legs could carry him towards the light. He ran down the seemingly endless tunnel. To him, it felt like forever.

When he finally reached it, that was when it all went black. Not long before waking up right in the middle of a forest...

-

Smoke.

Sawamura could only smell it. There was no fresh, clean air he could breathe in. His two best friends looked just as distressed as him. He struggled to breathe as the thick, grey smoke from the surrounding fire filled his lungs.

 **Thump.**

He turned around looking at the direction the sound came from. His eyes soon landed on his black haired best friend. He had fallen. Well, fainted is the right word.

Sawamura felt his breath become heavy. He rushed to his sleeping friend. So did his other best friend. He checked his pulse. It was there. But then again, why was he checking it? Whether it was there or not, his friend's death is definite. Well, so was his actually. Even his pink haired friend too. They would all die soon, be it from the fire burning them to ashes or from the lack of oxygen.

Soon, his vision became darker. Black spots filled his sight. Sawamura could not take it any longer and finally gave in thus, letting his body collapse to the ground. He saw his pink best friend crouching over him before darkness took over him.

-

Haruichi crouched over Sawamura. Haruichi was just about finished as well. He looked around him. There was no sign of help anywhere. Their saviours might be too late. But it's only **_IF_** any help would be coming anyway.

Fire surrounded him, there was no escape. Even if there was a way out, he would be able to save only one of his best friends at best. Plus, he did not want to leave either behind. Nevermind, it did not matter thinking about these things since, like I said, there was no escape.

Black spatches filled his vision. _This was it._ He thought. He felt hot and dizzy due to the heat from the surrounding flames. At least he could join his best friends and **_dead_** **brother**. His body gave out. Landing on Sawamura who was next to his black haired best friend, Furuya. He smiled before he was swept to oblivion...

-

 ** _Checkpoint_**

 ** _Save game? _**

**_[Y_** ** _e_** ** _s]_**

 ** _No _**


	2. Checkpoint 1 loading....

**Anime: Diamond no ace**

 **Couple:**

 **\--Miyuki x Sawamura.**

 **\--Kuramochi x Ryosuke.**

 **\--Testu x Jun.**

 **Many mooooore!!!**

 **Genre: Romace, comedy and adventure**

 **Summary: Game start _[Yes]_ _No_**

 **A pair of eyes fluttered open.**

 **[ Diaya no ace fanfic ] [Isekai AU]**

Disclaimer: Diamond no ace does not belong to me!!!!

-

 ** _Checkpoint 1_**

...

 ** _Game_** ** _loading_**

...

 ** _Press start_**

 ** _[Start]_**

-

Sawamura's eyes fluttered open. His eyes flickered to his surroundings. He was in the middle of a forest which was god knows where. **(Btw Kuramochi and Sawamura are in different forests)** The leaves of the trees were dark green. Sawamura swore he saw some squirrels.

He stood up. He knew that the dream he had was real. He was sure. He knew he should have been dead. So why was he here? He also only just realised that other than that memory/nightmare he could remember nothing else. Well, not nothing. He knew his name, age and other normal stuff people were supposed to know. (e.g. How to speak, how to walk etc).

Finally feeling the extra weight on his abdomen, he looked at the source of the extra weight. He saw Furuya. The guy in his drea-no-memory. His best friend. That made him remember about his other best friend before he, uh passed.

Seeing that there was no sign of the familiar pink head, Sawamura assumed that his friend's fate had been different from his and Furuya's. He watched his friend stir.

Furuya took in his surroundings. He blinked multiple times before turning to ask Sawamura, "Where are we?"

"Dunno. But we shouldn't stay here longer. God knows what is in the forest." Sawamura sent his reply. Furuya nodded. Then, they both walked off together trying to find a way out of the forest.

-

Rubbing his eyes, Haruichi found himself underneath some lush, green trees next to a river. The ground he was sitting on was soft like a bed. Flowers and different green plants surrounded him. The soft sounds of the flow water in the river and the gentle breeze created a tranquil atmosphere. It would have been quite a peaceful place might I add. It would have been if not for the raging war zone right on the other side of the river.

There was no lush, green grass, the dirt, cracked and dry. The craters found on the earth were probably created by explosions with smoke was coming out of them. Empty bullet shells littered the ground . Corpses (that were on fire) was everywhere. Many people were either using swords, guns and other fire arms to kill. Haruichi squinted, were some of them using... _magic?_

Haruichi sweatdropped at the sight. _Where was he?_ He should have been dead like Sawamura had speculated **(he didn't know Sawamura had thought of it btw)** , but he was here. _How did he get here? Why is he here? Was that magic?What is this place? Why is there a war on the other side of the river?_ Questions flooded his mind.

 **Boom!**

The loud sound of an explosion snapped him out of his reverie. From the looks and sounds of it, another bomb had been set off.

He felt his eyes widen under his bangs. Maybe he should leave before someone finds him and kills him or before he gets killed by a stray bullet. A stray bullet flew by his face, only just grazing his cheek. Like he thought.

He poked his head out from the tree he was hiding behind. Judging from the direction of where stray bullets are headed, it was best he stayed above ground level or find a random shield he could hide behind.

And since there was no random shield lying in wait for Haruichi to pick up, his only option was to climb the trees and leave from his former place.

As if it was second nature, Haruichi swiftly and efficiently climbed up the tree. He did not even know how he did it, he just...did it. Haruichi was not even surprised anymore. There so many strange things about the place he was at so he just shook it off. He then started jumping from one branch of a tree to another, the branch somehow supporting his weight.

One by one, at a speed of a toddler who had just learnt to walk, he slowly jumped down to a tree branch. Then steadied himself, before climbing up the tree in oreder to jump from a higher to a lower branch. He saw a flash of pink at the corner of his eye as he was repeating the process

 _What was that?_ He stopped advancing and looked around himself. But he could not find the owner of that pink flash. _Maybe he was imagining things?_ He shrugged before continuing on his way.

-

The heat from the sun and the uneven, hard surface he had his back against were the first things Kuramochi registered before he blinked his eyes open. He felt rather well rested and refreshed, his head clear of thought. Golden eyes surveyed his surroundings of the low bushes and tall trees. The leaves swayed overhead as a gentle spring breeze weaved through the branches, causing a calm rustling to fill the air. Letting his eyelids fall shut for another moment, Kuramochi breathed in a lungful of fresh air, feeling the familiar expansion of his chest.

The peaceful moment, however, was interrupted as dark red erupted from his mind's eye, followed by a flash of white and a thick taste of iron collected in his mouth.

Kuramochi bolted upright from his position. Scrambling to his feet, he clutched the front of his shirt to relieve the cage he felt around his chest. "What was that…?" He muttered to no-one in particular, glancing anxiously over his shoulder for any signs of danger. The warmth he felt earlier was replaced by waves of chills, tumbling and crashing down his spine in inexplicable fear.

He couldn't remember anything, nothing to do with that vision nor about why he was in the middle of the forest. But a nagging voice at the back of his mind was telling him to get out, to escape… escape from what exactly? He didn't know.

But deciding to follow his instinct, Kuramochi chose one direction and continued forward.

The anxiety he felt was unusual. Every little sound made him startle and fearful. More often than not, he found himself rubbing away the goosebumps along his arms.

Maybe he was too busy calming himself down, or maybe he disregarded the large, brown animal as a boulder or something, but by the time he noticed it, it had noticed him.

Beady, black eyes stared at Kuramochi. Its snout huffed a reaction he didn't understand. Big, strong tusks poked out from the side of its mouth, gleaming in the sunlight as if demonstrating its sharpness and lethality. His breath got caught in his throat as Kuramochi instinctively took a step back away from the menacing boar. But perhaps that action felt more threatening to the animal as it grunted a cry before charging forward.

Kuramochi didn't think if he had ever spun on his heels so quickly.

Dashing through the forest in a direction he didn't have time to consider, he kept running. The adrenaline and desperation felt familiar but there was no time to think about that. The animal's charging could be heard right behind him and Kuramochi feared for his life. If those tusks hit him, he would be as good as impaled – and to say the least, that sounded painful.

Running and running. It felt like all he had been doing recently was running. But that was also strange, because he didn't remember anything from before he woke up moments ago. Perhaps he was imagining things. Or maybe his mind was thinking up random topics to distract him from the menacing wild pig that was chasing him.

Only a few metres ahead, Kuramochi could see a parting between trees. He prayed that it was some sort of dirt road he could follow to find help.

-

They were probably lost. Sawamura and Furuya looked at their surroundings for the tenth time that hour. Yep, they were lost. They had been walking around in circles. It was the seventh time they had seen the familiar 'x' on a tree. Seventh because by the third time Furuya had suspected that they were walking in circles, so he decided to mark an 'x' on a tree - much to Sawamura's diagreement.

"This is your fault."

"Shut up, Furuya!" Sawamura shouted. "It's not like I have a random MAP somewhere!"

"Shut up. You are going to attract monsters with your big mouth." Furuya responded already about half asleep from all the boring walking in circles.

"What?! Monsters don't exist!" Sawamura exclaimed.

"Yes they do. You are living proof of it." Furuya retorted before speed walking away. Sawamura stopped to process what Furuya had said and right after yellifng a 'what did you say?' while jogging up to him.

And unfortunately for Sawamura, they do exist. And a group of them where staring at them with blood-shot eyes, the two idiots not noticing a thing.

-

Haruichi was tiring out.

His legs and arms were sore and slightly numb from the climbing a jumping. His body felt heavy. As if he was carrying a 50kg (110 lbs) bag on his back. ( **please note that he is actually carrying a backpack but it is not 50kg, its like less than 1kg/2kg** )

Stopping on a branch, he looked behind him and realised that he was far away from the war. He climbed down. Relieved that he no longer needed to waste energy climbing and jumping from tree to tree.

By now he was panting hard, beads of perspiration tricked down tbe side of his face. After landing on the soft and slightly damp grass, he trudged forward at a slow pace.

-

 ** _Ch_** ** _eckpoint 2_**

 ** _Save game?_**

 ** _[Yes]_**

 ** _No_**

 ** _[Q_** ** _uit game]_**

=

End.


	3. Checkpoint 2: Loading

**Anime: Diamond no ace**

 **Couple: Miyuki x Sawamura. Kuramochi x Ryosuke. Testu x Jun. Many mooooore!!!**

 **Genre: Romace, comedy and adventure**

 **Summary: Game start: [Yes] No...A pair of eyes fluttered open.[ Diaya no ace fanfic ] [Isekai AU]**

 **Disclaimer: Diamond no ace does not belong to me!!!!**

 **Checkpoint** **1**

...

 **Game loading**

...

 **Press start**

 ** _[Start]_**

...

Haruichi was tired. No. Tired was an understatement. He was exhausted. The rows of tall trees seemed to go on forever. By now he really wanted a nice, warm bath, but unfortunately there was so such thing as a bathroom in a forest. Summoning all the remaining energy he had left, he traipse forward.

His whole body ached, yearning for some sort of rest. But alas, he knew it was too dangerous to rest and linger in an unknown teritory. Especially when he did not have much information about the world he was in.

 _Rustle_.

Haruichi's body tensed at the sound. He did not dare to move even a muscle. His hearing seemingly became extremely accute. Nothing else could be heard other than the incessant chirping of crickets ringing in his ears.

 _Rustle. Rustle._

His eyes darted to his left, which was seemingly where the rustling noise originated from. Not moving even an inch, he stood stock-still. With eyes trained on the dark green bush, he felt a lump in his throat. He bit his bottom lip, waiting in anticipation of what is to come. Ready to sprint in the opposite direction, should something dangerous jump out of the shrub.

 _Rustle._

He felt his shoulders stiffen.

 _Rustle. Rustle._

He chewed the inside of his cheek.

 _Rustle. Rustle. Rustle._

His heart rate raced.

For a few seconds, there was no movement. The seemingly few seconds felt like years to Haruichi.

 _Swish!_

In the blink of an eye, a shadowed figure jumped out and suddenly appeared above the boy. His eyes dilated in horror, he was rooted to the ground. Like a deer caught in headlights. Everything felt like it was in slow-motion.

 ** _Move!_** He commanded his body. But he could not. He could only stare in horror as the silhouette of what seems to be a tiger inched closer and closer. The pink haired male could hear the loud thumps of his heart clearly in his head. All he could do was squeeze his eyes shut with his arms guarding his face, and wait for the incoming impact.

 ** _-break-_**

Kuramochi ran and ran. He did not care about the branches that were slapping him in the face. All he cared about was getting away from the charging pig that was going at him.

He felt his heart banging against his ribcage, gasping for air as he ran. His legs felt like jelly, but he continued running anyways.

The young man could see a small clearing in the distance, the bright light inching closer to him. With a last spurt of energy, he picked up the pace and broke through the last line of trees.

It was all a blur to him, but it was like everything went in slow motion. He had not noticed a stray dislodged rock in his path, in which he stepped on, and slipped. His world began to tip over. Air from his lungs was forced out through Kuramochi's lips as his body hit the ground with a stong force.

Pain shot up his spine as his body continued to tumble down what seems to be a slope. A soft groan was let out by Kuramochi after his body finally stopped on the flat ground.

He slowly propped his body with his arms, sitting down in a dazed state. It was not long before he was snapped out of it by the grumbling of boar.

He snapped his head towards the direction of the creature. He looked back at it, sending a glare, which was probably a dumb idea. But it seemed to huff at the action while stomping his foot, before trotting back into the forest.

 _Strange._

Sudden laughter caused Kuramochi to shift his attention to the direction of where it originated from.

 ** _-break-_**

Furuya was convinced that they were going to die because of Sawamura. His continuous rambling and shouting was definitely going to attract something. He was certain.

 _How long more?_ That was a question that seemingly kept repeating over and over in his head. Absorbed in his own thoughts, Furuya failed to notice that Sawamura had stopped walking-and talking-, which resulted in him bumping into the shorter and louder male.

"What-?" he began, but cut himself off when he trailed his eyes to the front. His mouth fell open slightly, breath hitching at the sight before him. What he saw made his blood run cold.

Every part of his brain was screaming, shouting, commanding him to sneak, move, run away from the sight before him. But the male was seemingly in a trance, like a puppet, not in control of his body.

A hand clasped around his wrist, which then tugged stongly, causing him to move as well. It seemed that Sawamura, was the one who was not paralyed in fear. Fururya had never been more thankful for brunet in front of him in his entire life, than he was now. For had Sawanura not been there, Furuya probably would still be there, rooted to the ground.

Furuya's legs automatically raced after Sawamura. _Left. Right. Straight. Another left._ They ran, and ran. To where? They did not know. The only thing they wanted, was to get as far away as possible. Away from that thing. That monstrosity that should not even exist.

They finally came to a stop after a while. Furuya lent against the trunk of a tree, his lungs burning for oxygen. Even gulping for air. Sawamura, on the other hand, was not as tired as Furuya. The loud male always had more stamina than the navy blue haired male. But still, he was panting heavily, his hands resting on his knees.

"What...what was that?" Sawamura questioned in between breaths.

"I...don't...know,"

"Hey," Sawaura began after a short moment of silence. "Look at that!" He pointed while standing properly on his legs.

Getting up from the trunk, Furuya looked at the where Sawamura was gesturing to.

 ** _-break-_**

Haruichi braced himself, waiting for the impending doom. But it never came. A few seconds passed, he heard the sound of a sharp object slicing through what sounded like flesh, which was then followed by a loud _'thump!'._

Confused and curious, the male with pink hair peaked an eye open and relaxed his arm, allowing them to fall to his side. _Wha_ \- He fully opened his eyes. The figure, was now laying on the floor, not moving.

Now that he had a chance, he looked closer, and noticed that the thing that was about to attack him, was a lion with horns? The male was confused, lions did not live in forests and neither did they have horns. And the last time he checked, lions that were at nearly five times his size do not exist.

He reached out his hand, his finger just barely grazing it, before the creature suddenly disappeared into a cloud of smoke. This caused the short male to jump backwards, out of shock and caution. But Haruichi did not see the rock that was protruding out of the earth, hence, allowing his heel to hit it and loose his footing.

A light chuckle filled the air upon his oh so graceful landing ** _._** An involuntary squeak slipped from his lips, blood rushing to his cheeks, his whole face turning redder every second. A cloaked figure landed in front of him, it then proceeded to pick up the items that had been left behind by the creature.

Haruichi felt confused. He was not sure of what he should do. Should he say hello? Stay silent? He furrowed his eyebrows and continued to watch the mysterious figure, his eyes not missing the faint glow that had appeared around its body for a few quick seconds.

Haruichi parted his lips, wanting to strike up a conversation with the stranger. But failed to form the words to speak.

"Uh-um-er-hello?" he stuttered out, embarrassment swirling in him.

It turned its head to face Haruichi, another chuckle followed right after. "Hello, Haruichi," a familiar, velvety voice called out his name.

This stunned the boy. _How did he-_ _?_

"How-?" he cut himself off when the figure laughed for the third time. With a flick of a wrist, the hood of the figure in front of him slid off.

Haruichi's eyes widened. His lips parted, unconsciously calling out a word.

 _"_ _Aniki."_

 ** _-break-_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _-You have reached Checkpoint 3-_**

 ** _~Save game?~_**

 ** _[Save and quit game]_**

 ** _..._**

=

 **A/n: I'm a really slow writer.**


End file.
